1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus, image processing method and program which display game images on a monitor screen, and allow play by a plurality of players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous shooting game apparatuses in which virtual combat with enemy characters in game images is carried on using a plurality of model guns on a single monitor on which the game images are displayed have been known in the past. Among these, games are also known in which the orientations of a plurality of imitation guns are detected, the positions where the muzzles of the guns intersect with the monitor screen are respectively calculated, and the players are caused to guide the orientations of the muzzles of the guns so that pointers with a red color or the like (indicating the aim) are displayed in these positions by image processing. Furthermore, in shooting games of this type, a shooting game apparatus has been proposed in which the imitation guns are equipped with imitation scopes that contain a liquid crystal display device, and an enlarged image of the image on the monitor screen corresponding to the aiming position of the gun is displayed on this liquid crystal display device, in order to create a sense of actual presence and a sense of pressure (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-181934). Furthermore, in shooting games of this type, a game system has been proposed in which desired positions on the game image can be designated by operating input from a pad-form game controller, image frames imitating a scope are displayed in these designated positions, and enlarged images of the images in the vicinity of the designated positions within the displayed image frames are displayed, so that the player plays the shooting game while observing the enlarged images (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-286678).
In the case of a shooting game apparatus that displays pointers, the aim at enemy characters within the game image can be skillfully determined to the extent that the orientation of the gun muzzle is guided. However, the game image itself remains “as is”, so that this is not a game in which shooting is performed while the player observes details of the enemy character images. Accordingly, there are fixed limits to this game as a game. Furthermore, in the case of a shooting game apparatus in which liquid crystal display devices are contained in the imitation scopes, enlarged images are displayed on the liquid crystal display devices of the respective imitation guns. Accordingly, although there is no particular problem even if the game is a game involving a plurality of players, the respective players cannot ascertain the aiming positions of the other players; consequently, the game does not differ greatly from a game played by a single player, so that there tends to be little feeling of pressure or (for example) feeling of cooperation. Furthermore, in the case of a game system that displays enlarged images within image frames that imitate scopes, since no measures are taken in order to display a plurality of image frames (scopes) within a single screen, play by more than one person is substantially impossible, so that the feeling of cooperation in a game that allows cooperative play by a plurality of players cannot be obtained.